We Sing Again
by SevendeadlySins89
Summary: What if Luffy was secretly a really amazing singer and left behind a lover on his home Island? What would happen if they met up on the grand line? Only meant to be a one or two chapter story depending on reviews. Luffy x oc. Song fic, I do not own any songs used in this story.
1. Goodbyes

******Hello! Ok so I wrote this along time ago I just recently decided to add it to the sight. I was only planning this to be a one-shot but I have other chapters written depending what you guys think I'll post them. The song in this is called 'Just a kiss' by Lady Antebellum. Each chapter has a different song. Oh and just a warning Luffy is really ooc in this. I also changed his past life quite a bit to fit the story. I think that's pretty much it. I'll say this though, this probably isn't my best work.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own One piece or "Just a Kiss" by Lady Antebellum but I do own Scarlet.**

**We sing again**

_"Hey Luffy!" yelled Scarlet. He looked over at her running and waving in his direction. She wore a dark blue shirt that was too big on her so it fell off one shoulder and a pair of worn skinny jeans. Her bright red hair was falling behind her bouncing as she ran and her bright blue eyes seemingly stared into his soul._

_"Hey Scarlet. What's wrong?" asked Luffy when she reached him. She rested her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. _

_"Nothing, I was just missing you so I came to see what you were doing." She said with a smile. Scarlet took a seat beside him and stared out at the ocean from their spot on the cliff. The moon cast a beautiful reflection on the salty waves. Luffy put his arm around her, pulling her close to him. "I have to leave soon." She said sadly. There was no reply from Luffy. "But I'll come back. Then we'll go out to sea and become King and Queen of the pirates." Scarlet looked over at Luffy only to find him already looking at her. He leaned over to her slowly and soon enough he captured her lips with his. A spark of electricity seemed to run through their bodies, just like it always did. They pulled apart and looked at each other smiling._

_"The sparks still there." Luffy stated simply. Scarlet smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. Quietly she began to sing._

**_Lying here with you so close to me_**

**_It's hard to fight these feelings_**

**_When it feels so hard to breath_**

**_Caught up in this moment_**

**_Caught up in your smile_**

_At this Luffy started to sing with her._

**_I've never opened up to anyone_**

**_So hard to hold back_**

**_When I'm holding you in my arms_**

_They both sang together, their voices mixing in perfect harmony. They looked at each other and smiled._

**_And we don't need to rush this_**

**_Let's just take it slow_**

**_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_**

**_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_**

**_I don't wanna mess this thing up _**

**_I don't wanna push to far_**

**_Just a shine in the dark that you just might_**

**_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_**

**_So baby I'm alright_**

**_With just a kiss goodnight_**

_Scarlet went back to singing by herself with Luffy joining in here and there. She stared into Luffy's eyes with pure and innocent love._

**_I know that if we gave this a little time_**

**_It will only bring us closer to the love we wanna find_**

**_It's never felt so real_**

**_No it's never felt so right_**

_Luffy stood up and grabbed Scarlet's hand bringing her up to him. He took her right hand in his and put his left arm around her waist. Scarlet put her other hand on his shoulder and they danced around to their singing and the music only they could hear._

**_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_**

**_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_**

**_I don't wanna mess this thing up_**

**_I don't wanna push to far_**

**_Just a shine in the dark that you just might_**

**_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_**

**_Baby I'm alright_**

**_With just a kiss goodnight_**

_Luffy stepped with Scarlet perfectly and smoothly. He let go of her waist and spun her around before continuing there fluid motions to the beat._

**_No I don't wanna say_**

**_Goodnight_**

_They stopped dancing and hugged each other closely. Not wanting to let go. A silent tear rolled down Scarlet's cheek._

**_I know it's time to leave_**

**_But you'll be in my dreams_**

**_Tonight_**

**_Tonight_**

**_Tonight_**

_They pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes. Slowly Scarlet looked down at her hands. On her left hand was a ring that Luffy had given her. She slowly pulled it off and took Luffy's hand in her own. She set the ring on his palm and curled his fingers into a fist._

**_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_**

**_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_**

**_I don't wanna mess this thing up_**

**_I don't wanna push to far_**

**_Just a shine in the dark that you just might_**

**_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_**

**_Baby I'm alright_**

**_Whoa_**

**_Let's do this right_**

**_Just a kiss goodnight_**

**_With a kiss goodnight._**

_Their song ended and they stared into each other's eyes not wanting to let go. Scarlet kissed him gently. When she pulled away she gave him a sad smile. "The Sparks still there."_

_"Forever and always" Luffy said, bringing his hand up to wipe the tear form her cheek. "I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

_They slowly let go of each other's hands and Luffy watched as his one and only love turned around and walked down the hill to the docks._

**Well there you have it folks! Please review and let me know what you think. It's up to you whether I should post the next chapters. Thanks a lot:)**

**-SdS89**


	2. Remembering

**Ok here's the second chapter it's kind of short so I apologize for that let me know what you think:)**

**I do not own One Piece **

"Luffy!"

Luffy woke with a start. He looked around to see he was in the Captain's cabin on the _Thousand Sunny_. He sighed sadly. It was just a dream. How he wished it was real. He would kill to be with her again, to sing and dance with her like they used to. The two of them fit together like to puzzle pieces. They could never be a whole without the other. Luffy looked up to see Nami barge in. She had a worried look on her face but when she realized he was fine she let out a relieved sigh.

"God Luffy! Don't scare me like that! When you didn't show up for breakfast I thought something happened to you." Nami said. Luffy put on one of his face splitting smiles.

"Shishishishishi! Don't worry Nami I'm fine, I just had a really great dream." He said. His smile suddenly died and a look of panic crossed his features. "Wait you guys ate breakfast without me! Do you think Sanji saved me some?!" he asked urgently. Without waiting for a reply he got up and bolted for the door screaming 'Meat' over and over again. Nami stood staring at where her captain left. A small smile played at her lips. 'He never changes' she thought while rolling her eyes. Nami left to go sunbathe on deck with Robin.

The rest of the day had been uneventful. Everyone was up to their usual routine. Nami was making sure the ship was on course, Robin was reading a book on deck, Franky was below deck probably working on the ship or some new invention, Ussop and chopper were playing cards, Zoro was training in the crow's nest, Sanji was washing dishes in the kitchen and Brooke was tuning his violin.

Luffy was the only person who was acting odd today. It had shocked the crew enough when he didn't show up for breakfast but when Ussop and Chopper asked if he wanted to play with them he refused and took up his spot on the figure head, which only made the crew worry. Luffy however was thinking about his dream.

It had hurt so much when he had to say goodbye to her, but he couldn't help but wonder if she still remembered there promise to each other or If he kissed her again would the spark still be there. He would know what to do if it wasn't there and just the thought of it scarred him. He loved her so much it felt like nothing else matter when he was with her.

Scarlet sat on the cliff of Starfish Island, facing the ocean. It was similar to the one her and Luffy danced on before she left Fuschia Village, but it didn't have the memories the other spot held. She missed Luffy so much it killed her. She had to leave though and it was for the better, but she couldn't help wanting to see him again. She loved him. "I wonder where he is right now." She thought out loud. Was he in the Grand Line like she was? Was he thinking about her too? If she kissed him again would the spark still be there? She worried about that for a long time. She wouldn't know what to do if it wasn't.

**Ok well thanks for reading and let me know what you think. I still have a few more chapters for this one but I still don't know if it's good enough to post so please review!**

**-SdS89**


	3. Free Fall

**Hello again:) So I've decided to keep writing this because I've gotten great reviews so far. This chapters a little short so I apologize for that. Please enjoy. Oh and the song used in this chapter is Jet Lag by Simple Plan feat. Natasha Bedingfeild.**

**I don't own One Piece or Jet Lag.**

It was almost midnight and Luffy was up in the crow's nest overlooking the vast ocean sparkling in the moonlight. He suddenly felt the need to sing. Like if he sang she would hear him and sing back. So he sang a song that he had been thinking up for a while.

**_What time is it where you are?_**

Sure enough she heard him and she sang back. No matter how far away they were they could hear each other loud and clear, though no-one else could.

**I miss you more than anything.**

**_I'm back at home you feel so far_**

**Waitin' for the phone to ring**

Luffy and Scarlet sang together once again in perfect harmony. It had been 3 years since the last time they sang. They refused to sing with anyone but each other. As a result Luffy's crew had no idea he could sing.

**It's getting lonely, living upside down**

**I don't even want to be in this town**

**Trying to figure out the time zones making me crazy**

At this both Luffy and Scarlet gripped their heads and stood up in frustration.

**You say good morning, when it's midnight**

**Going out of my head alone in this bed**

**I wake up to your sunset**

**And it's driving me mad I miss you so bad **

**And my Heart, heart, heart**

**Is so Jetlag**

**Heart, heart, heart**

**Is so Jetlag**

**Heart, Heart, Heart is so Jetlag**

Now it was Scarlet's turn to sing.

**What time is it where you are?**

**_Five more days and I'll be home_**

**I keep your picture in my car**

**_I hate the thought of you alone_**

**I've been keeping busy all the time **

**Just to try to keep you off my mind**

**Tryin' to figure out the time zones making me crazy**

Luffy grabbed at his chest where his heart was, as if in pain. He looked around for something to take his frustration out on when he got an idea. He walked over and opened the window, all the while singing.

**You say good morning, when it's midnight**

**Going out of my head alone in this bed**

**I wake up to your sunset**

**And it's driving me mad I miss you so bad **

**And my Heart, heart, heart**

**Is so Jetlag**

**Heart, heart, heart**

**Is so Jetlag**

**Heart, Heart, Heart is so Jetlag**

**So Jetlag**

Luffy had made it to the top of the crow's nest holding on to the flag pole. The wind blew through his hair and he looked to the ocean below.

**I miss you so bad**

**I miss you so bad**

**I miss you so bad**

**I miss you so bad**

**I miss you so bad**

**I wanna share your horizon**

**I miss you so bad**

**See the same sun rising**

**I miss you so bad**

**Turn the hour hand back to when you were holding me**

Luffy took a breath and jumped from the ship over the water. Scarlet jumped from the cliff as well free falling into the cold ocean below. As they fell time seemed to slow down. And they both continued to sing.

**You say good morning, when it's midnight**

**Going out of my head alone in this bed**

**I wake up to your sunset**

**And it's driving me mad I miss when you say **

**good morning, when it's midnight**

**Going out of my head alone in this bed**

**I wake up to your sunset**

**And it's driving me mad I miss you so bad**

**And my Heart, heart, heart**

**Is so Jetlag**

**Heart, heart, heart**

**Is so Jetlag**

**Heart, Heart, Heart is so Jetlag**

**So Jetlag**

With the end of the song they both hit the water at the same time making a large splash. Scarlet felt the coldness of the water engulf her and let it refresh and clear her mind. She felt her lungs ache for air so she swam to the surface and back to shore. Luffy on the other hand continued to sink due to his Devil Fruit ability, but at the moment he didn't care very much. He needed this. Back at Fuschia Scarlet and he would jump from the cliff side for the same reason, to clear their heads. The ocean and enchanted them both and it was both of their dream's to concur it. When they would jump back then Scarlet would always be the one to save him after about a minute. This time was different though and even though he knew that, he wasn't scarred. Even when he started losing consciousness…

**Wow my first cliff hanger! Again I'm sorry this chapter was so short but I'm trying to stretch this story out to last a bit longer. Let me know what you think!**

**-SdS89**


	4. AN:Important

**Hello everyone. This is not a chapter, I have some important news regarding this story. I've decided that I will post the next three chapters that I have written but afterwards I'll have to put this story on hold.**

**Before you get angry or upset with me the reason I'm doing this is because I want to start another story called 'How It All Began' and it will basically be about how Luffy and Scarlet met and will end at the first chapter of We Sing again. It will probably take me a few days to post that story but when I finish it I will continue this story. So just a review I'll post the last three chapters but then this story will be on hold.**

**I apologize for the inconvenience and appreciate your cooperation.**

**Wow this whole AN sounded WAY to formal for my tastes but you get the point**

**-SdS89 **


	5. Explanation

**Hey here's the next chapter and thanks to all those who reviewed! I've had a few question about why I didn't just do a flash back when Luffy was unconscious, well I was going to but I kept getting so many Ideas for what Luffy and Scarlet could do together and their different adventures that it just became so long I'd have to make it it's own story. Anyway here's the chapter.**

**I do not own one piece**

Zoro had been up to relieve Luffy of watch when he saw it. Luffy was standing on top of the crow's nest instead of in it and he seemed to be saying something that Zoro couldn't hear. Zoro looked in shock when Luffy jumped off the ship free falling head first towards the waves below. "Hey Luffy!" He yelled in panic praying that Luffy was just playing around and that he would use his Gomu Gomu no mi and save himself, but his prayer's went unanswered as he plunged into the salty waters. Awakened by his yell the rest of the crew came on deck just in time to see Zoro diving off the edge of the ship. Moments later he was hoisted into the deck once again with an unconscious Luffy in his arms. He sat Luffy down on the ground and Chopper rushed over to check to make sure he was alright. "God I was woken up because Luffy fell in the ocean again! I'm going back to sleep." Nami said. The crew turned around to go back to their cabins when Zoro's voice stopped them.

"He didn't fall. He jumped." The crew stopped dead in their tracks, stunned silent.

"Nice try marimo. Luffy wouldn't do something like that." Sanji said.

"I'm not lying. I came out here to take watch and he was standing on top of the crow's nest. It looked like he was saying something but I couldn't make it out, then he just jumped." Zoro said looking down at his captain. Luffy coughed and hacked trying to get the water out of his lungs. When he did he slowly stood up to be greeted with the stunned faces of his crew.

"What?" he asked

"What do you mean what? We come out here to find that you tried to commit suicide and you ask us 'What' like nothing happened?" Sanji yelled. Luffy looked at them and laughed.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself!" he said. "I was just trying to clear my head." The crew looked dumbfounded.

"By jumping into the ocean?" Ussop asked. Luffy nodded.

"Yeah me and my… um…my friend did it all the time when something was bothering us. I guess it just became a habit. Sorry for worrying you guys." Luffy said. The crew looked relieved but still a bit worried.

"What was bothering you then?" asked Chopper innocently. Luffy bit his lip, judging what he should say to them.

"I'm just missing a really close friend right now, but I'll be fine. Let's get some sleep." And with that the crew slowly made their way back to their beds to sleep. They were approaching an Island called Star Fish Island tomorrow so they needed they're rest.

**-SdS89**


	6. Forever and Always

**I don't own One Piece**

The crew was docked on the far side of Starfish Island, there wasn't any town on this side but it wasn't too far of a walk to get to one. Luffy was lying on the deck in the grass with his eye's closed. Robin looked over at him and smiled softly. "Captain-san, do you wish to explore the Island with us?" she asked. Luffy was just about to say 'no' when all too familiar music filled his ears. He sat up straight before slumping in defeat. It was probably just his mind playing tricks on him.

"Hey where's this music coming from?" Brooke asked. The crew looked at him oddly.

"I thought you were playing it." Zoro said confused. Brooke shook his head. Luffy stood up quickly, catching the crew's attention.

"You mean you guys can hear it? It's not in my head this time?" The crew nodded looking quite confused. Luffy was in shock before a massive smile threatened to split his face. "Scarlet!" he yelled happily. This only added to the crew's confusion.

"Who?" asked Franky scratching his head. That's when the singing came. It had to be the most beautiful voice the Strawhat's had ever heard.

**We were both young when I first saw you.**

** I close my eyes and the flashback starts:**

** I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.**

Luffy ran to the edge of the ship desperately trying to spot his lover on the Island.

**See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.**

** See you make your way through the crowd**

** And say, "Hello,"**

** Little did I know…**

**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,**

** And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"**

** And I was crying on the staircase**

** Begging you, "Please don't go"**

** And I said…**

Luffy ran into his cabin and searched through his possessions looking for something. Finally he found a little blue box he grabbed it and smiled, running back out to the crew. He stopped to listen to the voice a little longer.

**Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.**

** I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.**

** You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,**

** It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes". **

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you.**

** We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew**

** So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.**

** Oh, oh.**

**'cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,**

** And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"**

** But you were everything to me,**

** I was begging you, "Please don't go"**

** And I said...**

**Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.**

** I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.**

** You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.**

** It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".**

Luffy jumped off the ship onto the Island yelling for his crew to follow, he took off running in the direction of the voice.

**Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.**

** This love is difficult but it's real.**

** Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.**

** It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".**

**Oh, oh.**

**I got tired of waiting**

** Wondering if you were ever coming around.**

** My faith in you was fading**

** When I met you on the outskirts of town.**

** And I said...**

Luffy reached the cliff where Scarlet stood singing to herself for the world to hear and playing a guitar. She turned around and spotted Luffy just as he came up the hill. His crew stayed back and didn't dare speak, not really sure what was happening.

**Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.**

** I keep waiting for you but you never come.**

** Is this in my head? I don't know what to think.**

** He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...**

Luffy did just that, he knelt to the ground and pulled out the little blue box. He opened it and portrayed a simple gold ring with the saying "The spark is there forever and for always." Engraved on it. Luffy sung back to her shocking the crew with the fact that he could sing and by what he was saying.

**Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.**

** I love you, and that's all I really know.**

** I talked to your dad ‒ go pick out a white dress**

** It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".**

He stood up and she dropped her guitar. Luffy grabbed her hand and put the ring on it. 

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.**

She held his hands not really believing that this was real.

**'cause we were both young when I first saw you **

That was it. The wall broke and her tears poured out of her eyes. She grabbed the front of his vest and buried her head in his chest, unable to hold back the tears. She looked at him and the kissed each other passionately. They were extremely relieved when they felt the familiar spark of electricity run through them and they smiled into the kiss. After what seemed like hours they parted to take a breath. "The spark is still there." Luffy said.

"Forever and for always." Scarlet replied.

**Please R&R**

**-SdS89**


	7. Two is better then one

**Sorry for the short chapter but after this I'm done with this story for now so please enjoy and R&R **

**I own nothing **

Luffy looked back to the crew who looked like they would die from shock. Luffy smiled at them.

"I guess I need to explain some things huh?" He asked, already knowing the answer. The crew nodded. "Well see I kinda have this talent for singing and was pretty well known on my home island. I met Scarlet when we were kids and she became my singing partner. Soon enough I fell in love with her and she became the 'soon-to-be' Pirate Queen." The crew was for lack of a better word- astounded.

"Why didn't you tell us you could sing?" asked Ussop.

"Scarlet and I made a promise to each other, we sing together or alone, not with anyone else. I figured if I had started singing you guys would have wanted to join in and I would have broken my promise." Luffy answered. He felt a tug on his arm and looked over at Scarlet.

"I have to perform at the bar in town in like, 5 minutes. We can sing together! Just like old times." Scarlet told him cheerfully. The rest of the crew looked beyond excited. They had only heard a small bit of luffy singing and they wanted to hear more. So the crew and Scarlet made their way to the bar where a large crowd sat inside waiting for the show to start. Scarlet grabbed Luffy's hand and pulled him onto the stage where a microphone stood. As Scarlet introduced them Luffy grabbed a second microphone for beside the stage. The music started and they got ready to sing, smiling to each other. When it was time Luffy started.

**I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought  
"Hey, you know, this could be something"  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing**

Scarlet joined in to sing the chorus.****

So maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one

****Luffy stopped singing and gave Scarlet the stage

**I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes  
The way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing**

By now no one else was in the room. It was only Luffy, Scarlet and their music as they starred into each other's eyes.

**That maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one**

I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"

Maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone

**And I'm thinking  
I can't live without you  
'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
But I'll figure it out  
When all is said and done  
Two is better than one  
Two is better than one**

The applause was almost deafening. By now the whole town had come, drawn by the beautiful harmony. Luffy's crew was ecstatic. Luffy was a very happy and hyper person but seeing him up on stage singing with his love, they could tell that nothing, not even finding one piece could make him happier. Luffy grabbed Scarlet's hand and they bowed to the audience and walked off stage.


End file.
